Anak-anak takdir
by Madam-Fain
Summary: Demi Tuhan, aku tidak pernah ingin memiliki rasa ini kepadamu. Rasa yang membuatku Nyata dan binasa pada saat bersamaan. Tapi siapalah kita? kita hanyalah anak-anak takdir, gurat kehidupan kita telah digariskan bahkan sebelum tangisan pertama kita pecah ke dunia.


**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Asal cerita : Naruto**

**Warning : AU (as always)**

**Notes : Haduh, saya ini memang demen bikin cerita (sekaligus ngegantungin ceritanya). Saya gatel pengen publish cerita ini. Mmm, tadinya saya bingung cerita ini mau saya taro di fandom mana, karena naskah asli cerita ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata seseorang yang sangat dekat dengan saya. Dengerin cerita dia saya jadi gemes sendiri dan pengen saya modifikasi, Hhaha (dengan sepengetahuan orangnya tentu saja). Tadinya saya mau simpen cerita ini di fandom Harry Potter. Karena 2 karakter utama yang saya pengen pake, yaitu Hermione dan Draco Malfoy rasanya memang lebih dapet chemistrinya dibanding Sasuke dan Sakura. Nah lo, jadi kenapa saya tetep pake fandom Naruto? Alasannya sederhana, saya masih lebih nyaman bercerita di fandom ini. Muahahaha #dilempar ke empang. Yak, pembaca sekalian, selamat menikmati cerita saya yang sederhana dan pendek ini.**

* * *

**Anak-anak Takdir**

**[Oktober 2012]**

I'm a big big girl In a big big world

It's not a big big thing if you leave me

But I do do feel that I do do will miss you much

Miss you much [Emilia-Big big world]

_Sungguh, aku bahagia melihatmu bahagia..._

Aku berdiri kaku di samping pilar agung. Berdiri menjauh dari kerumunan manusia yang sibuk melontarkan pujian dan selamat kepadamu. Mereka berlomba-lomba mengabadikan momen ketika kau menatap mereka dengan senyum terulas di wajahmu. Tatapanmu teduh, sesekali kau menoleh ke sampingmu. Tersenyum lembut atau tertawa kecil menanggapi lontaran kalimat dari wanita di sisimu-istrimu. Sementara aku? Aku? Percayalah, akupun turut bahagia melihatmu bahagia. Setidaknya aku berusaha. Meski kenyataannya, di dalam aku merasa hampa dan binasa.

Demi Tuhan, kenapa aku harus mencintaimu?

Kenapa tidak enyah saja kau dari kehidupanku?

Kenapa aku ditakdirkan berjumpa denganmu jika aku tidak dapat memilikimu?

Kenapa aku, Tuhan? Kenapa?

Dan, seolah kau bisa membaca pikiranku, kau tiba-tiba menoleh ke arahku. Pandangan mata kita bertemu. Ada gurat ekspresi yang tidak mampu kubaca di kedua bola matamu. Seolah kaset film yang berputar, ingatanku tiba-tiba membawaku kembali ke masa-masa dahulu. Masa dimana takdir kita bersinggungan untuk pertama kalinya.

* * *

**[Juli 2000]**

Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti dengan anak-anak perempuan di kelas ini. Kebanyakan mereka seolah hilang akal ketika menatapmu. Bertransformasi layaknya mutan menjijikan yang seolah terhipnotis oleh keberadaanmu. Oke, kuakui wajahmu rupawan. Tuhan begitu baik hati memahat wajahmu nyaris sempurna. Presisi di setiap titik. Bola matamu sehitam malam, alismu melengkung sempurna, hidungmu mancung proporsional, dan bibirmu nyaris sewarna dengan milik perempuan.

Tapi sungguh, aku tidaklah sama dengan gadis-gadis pemujamu itu. Aib besar bagiku jika aku sampai jatuh hati padamu. Kau hanyalah entitas sombong menyebalkan yang menasbihkan diri berada pada tingkat paling atas rantai kehidupan di sekolah ini. Tipe yang kubenci hingga ke tulang sumsum. Dan aku menyesal harus menghabiskan masa SMP-ku di kelas yang sama denganmu.

Hari ini hari Jum'at. Seperti biasa, posisimu sebagai ketua kelas mewajibkanmu menagih sumbangan sosial dari tiap murid. Kau berkeliling dari meja ke meja. Mengguncangkan kotak kayu pemberian dari pihak sekolah. Setiap gadis yang kau datangi terkikik senang atau tersipu malu demi berdekatan denganmu. Tanpa diberikan kalimat pengantar pun mereka telah menyiapkan lembaran rupiah di balik kepalan tangan mereka. Menyambar kesempatan untuk bisa memancing suaramu keluar. Dan kau? Seolah mengerti posisimu dan apa yang mereka rasakan, kau menikmati momen mini tersebut. Menggoda mereka atau mengeluarkan rentetan kalimat yang kau anggap keren. Dan itu cukup membuat perasaan mual di lambungku bertambah.

Kini kau mendatangi mejaku. Seolah bisa merasakan emosi ketidaksukaanku pada dirimu, kau menatapku dengan intensitas yang mampu membekukan air. Oh, tidak perlu orang jenius untuk bisa menyimpulkan bahwa kita saling membenci. Dan aku tidak keberatan karenanya. Malah, aku senang karena kau bisa mengetahui isi hatiku yang paling jujur padamu. Hha-ha!

Aku sengaja berdiam diri, mengacuhkanmu yang kini mengguncang kotak kayu itu dengan kasar. Kau melakukannya tepat di depan hidungku. Membuatku menaikkan sebelah alisku-menantangmu.

"Bisa sopan sedikit, nggak?"

"Kesopanan gue cuman buat orang-orang tertentu," kau tersenyum sinis kepadaku. Aku mendengus sebal.

"Dasar banci!" Umpatku terang-terangan.

"Apa lo bilang?"

"Yakin mau dengar dua kali?" Aku tersenyum timpang. Matamu menyipit mendengar ucapanku. Aku bisa melihat rasa tidak suka yang teramat jelas di wajahmu.

"Wah, wah, Nona, apa lo sedang berusaha narik perhatian gue sekarang?"

"Najis!"

"Sampah!"

Dan kitapun bertatapan selama sekian detik. Enggan saling menurunkan pandangan. Akhirnya, aku mengalihkan pandanganku lebih dulu. Lebih karena muak memandangmu. Ku ambil lembaran rupiah dari saku bajuku dan memasukkannya ke dalam kotak kayumu. Tanpa berkomentar lebih lanjut, kau pun berlalu dari hadapanku.

To be continued

* * *

Walah, ceritanya pendek amat ya. Iya, pembaca sekalian, cerita awal ini memang dimaksudkan sebagai teaser. Saya ingin melihat respon, kritik, saran dll dari pembaca sekalian. Hehehe #ditabok berjamaah. Jadi saya tunggu masukannya ya. Terimakasih banyak.


End file.
